Snow Day From Work
by Demonwolfe
Summary: Raondom drabble. Bit of Fluff. No pairings or slash. Just one random story from the random mind of DemonWolfe. Longer Summary thingy inside...promise. This is a one shot...I think. I might add more if my bunnies agree to it.


A/N: I own nothing in this story, save for Kat. Grissom, Hodges, Bobby, Archie, Brass, Catherine, Nick, Warrick, Sara, Greg, and Ecklie are property of Jerry Bruckheimer and CBS…as usual. Justin Payson, April Hall, Colt Donner, Kris Greesey, Bryon Miller, LaMarie Claybrook, and Patrick Amidon are all property of themselves…Kat ((me)) belongs to myself. And yeah. I'm sorry if this seems random, but I got the idea from the estimated 6-½ inches of snow that I am seeing outside of my window, and a snowball fight that I started on Friday. It was very cold. This was just a random little drabble, and I'm sorry if it made you all die. Reviews would be nice…smiles sweetly. I am so sorry that my other stories haven't been updated in a while. I've hit a roadblock on them, and I had to get this story out of my system. I promise I will update soon. It's almost Christmas break for me, so I'll have sometime off from school to write. I luv you all! I will send Christmas cookies! ((Well, you know…virtually)). Have fun!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe it's snowing…in VEGAS!" Catherine exclaimed. "Gil!" She continued. "I need a cookie…" Grissom gave Catherine a look, then dug out a dollar.

"There, now go get a cookie," Grissom sighed. He returned to reading a forensics book at the break room table. Sara sat across from him, distractedly eating an apple and working on a sodoku puzzle.

"I wonder where the guys and Kat are," Sara commented, Kat being the new CSI that was hired just a mere week ago.

"I dunno, but it's a good thing that there are no cases today, otherwise they would all be fired," Grissom replied. The room fell silent until a loud shriek was heard from the outside of the lab.

"What was that?" Sara asked, looking up from her puzzle.

"I don't know," Grissom replied. "Sounds like someone is being mugged."

"Or raped…" Sara trailed off. Grissom gave her a look, and then got up, determined to find out what was going on outside. Sara followed, and Catherine, Archie, Bobby, Hodges, Brass, and Ecklie joined the two down the hall. They exited the building, only to take cover back inside immediately from the hailing of snowy ammo that was flying outside. Greg, Nick, Warrick, and Kat were in the middle of a humongous snowball fight, and Kat's friends had joined them all.

"OW!!!!!!!!!!! OH MY GOD! THAT IS SOO FRICKIN' COLD! NICK YOU'RE GUNNA GET IT NOW!" Kat shouted. She had been pelted with a sizable chunk of snow in the back. Nick laughed and dodged the multitude of snowballs that went flying toward him. Greg, Kat, and Justin Payson, Kat's friend, all fired at Nick, cornering him against the building.

"Mwahaha! Eat snow Nicky!" Warrick shouted. He suddenly lurched forward, a glob of wet snow showing on the back of his head. Bryon Miller, another one of Kat's friends, laughed evilly as he slid by, his shoes having no traction on the snow.

"Hey, Bryon!!! I got something for ya!" Kat shouted as she walked calmly toward Bryon. He stopped near Justin, and Kat walked up to the two of them. Suddenly, without warning, Kat growled and tackled Justin, landing them both on cold, wet snow.

"WHITEWASH DOG PILE!!!!!!" Bryon screamed. Everyone else in the snowball fight let out war cries and piled on top of Kat and Justin.

"You guys are INSANE!" Catherine yelled through the door, and everyone suddenly sprang up. Kat looked around at everyone and an evil grin spread across her face.

"April, Colt, LaMarie, Patrick, Kris, Justin…you know what to do," Kat smiled. April Hall, Colt Donner, LaMarie Claybrook, Patrick Amidon, Kris Greesey, and Justin, all Kat's friends involved in the snowball fight, laughed and ran to the door. They pulled the reluctant onlookers out the door and into the snow. Ecklie was not pleased at this.

"What are you all doing?!" Ecklie shouted, outraged. Silence fell across the battlefield as everyone looked at each other. Kat finally laughed.

"New Target criteria!" She exclaimed. Kat bent over and scooped up a handful of snow and packed it into a ball. "Fire at will! Anyone who is balding, LET 'EM HAVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!" At that, snow rained down on Ecklie as he desperately tried to take cover.

"Don't worry Conrad," Justin said, as he stood in front of Ecklie, providing some cover from the assault of snow. "I'll give you some…" Justin paused as he turned toward Ecklie.

"Some what? Ecklie asked. Suddenly, Ecklie's face was plunged into a lot of snow that Justin held.

"Some WHITEWASH!" Justin finished as he ran away. Ecklie ran desperately into the lab, taking cover from the assassination of him.

"Well, looks like a lot of snow isn't a bad thing," Grissom mused. Everyone laughed, and then took aim at their new target, Catherine. Kat got one large hunk of snow shoved down her shirt, courtesy of Justin, Bryon, ad Kris.

"Oh! YOU GUYS ARE SOO GUNNA PAY FOR THAT!" Kat cried. She returned fire on the three; happy that today was a day full of snow. Brass got a hunk of snow hurled at him from Justin, and the war had gotten bigger. Everyone threw snow at everyone, all thought of cases and evidence banished from their thoughts.

FIN


End file.
